Sweet, Sweet Victory
by pchan1912
Summary: For Heero Yuy, this was by no means a daunting assignment. He was a Gundam pilot, after all…Okay, he mentally corrected himself, he was a former Gundam pilot, but a Gundam pilot nonetheless. He could handle this.


Standard Disclaimer applies. I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters and I am not making any money from them.

**Sweet, Sweet, Victory**

Heero Yuy shifted his body, weapon in hand, crouching further behind his source of cover. He was running low on ammunition and expecting an attack any moment. It was quiet…too quiet. He leaned cautiously around the edge of his improvised stronghold in search of the enemy. Peering through a set of dark, unruly bangs, he thought idly that a hair cut wouldn't be such a bad idea. In fact, as he shook the strands from his eyes, he decided it might actually provide a tactical advantage.

The objective of this mission was to maneuver, undetected, through hostile territory, eventually reaching the designated checkpoint unharmed. Also, he was to do all this while avoiding capture. For Heero Yuy, this was by no means a daunting assignment. He was a Gundam pilot, after all…Okay, he mentally corrected, so he was a _former_ Gundam pilot if he had to get technical, but a Gundam pilot nonetheless.

Secure in the knowledge that the opposition was nowhere in sight, the man retracted his head back to the relative safety of the shield. Assessing his current state of affairs, he knew the situation was not ideal. With only two bullets left, he didn't stand a chance in a firefight. Quickly calculating the risks and weighing each option open to him, he made his decision. It was time to move. His survey of the battleground had reveled two important details: there was another potential safe spot a few yards away and, just beyond that, he could see the checkpoint shining like a beacon in the night. Indeed, Heero had almost completed his mission.

He gathered himself up and, in one lithe movement, his body uncoiled, rolling him across the open space where positioned himself behind his new source of cover. He readjusted his weapon, still smirking smugly to himself at the perfect execution of his evasive maneuver. That was when he heard it...

Heero held his breath, ears straining to hear the faint sounds of his target. The shuffle of bare feet on the wood floor thunk thunk thunking their way ever closer to his hiding spot. Had he been spotted? Impossible. In a last-minute attempt to maintain the element of surprise, he flicked the light switch, casting the room into near darkness.

Moments later he heard the subtle shift from wood to carpet as his aggressor entered the room. Suddenly the once darkened room was ablaze with 60 watts of soft, white light coming from a lamp just to his left. It was still quiet except for the heavy breathing of the enemy standing mere feet away.

The light from the lamp bathed the carpet with its yellow glow. Cast in shadow, the intruder hesitated, glancing around the room finally resting a gaze in his direction. From where he sat, he could make out the profile of a weapon in the hands of the silhouette as it quickly advanced in his direction. He'd been spotted. There was no time to think. If there was any chance of victory left, it depended on him striking first and regaining the upper hand.

He felt the couch he was currently situated behind shift slightly, making way for the body that was now climbing onto it and he could hear something being softly mumbled. Abandoning his weapon, he turned to face the coming assault. Two bullets would be of no use to him now anyway. He stood, readying himself for the fight.

As soon as his torso had cleared the back of the couch, the enemy pounced, body launching towards his own. The distance between them closed in a matter of seconds as his foe collided with his chest. The force of the impact knocked him off balance and sent them both sailing to the ground, landing with a thud on the illuminated section of carpet.

Heero was suddenly staring up into a pair of eyes the same shocking shade of blue as his own, a scrunched nose and victorious grin plastered just beneath them. The small child sat propped on his chest giggling, big eyes watching him eagerly. He was slightly dismayed at having been bested by a toddler, but the feeling quickly faded to one of pride because, after all, it was _his _toddler. Supporting himself on his elbows, a small smirk played across his lips.

"I won," The child finally proclaimed between titters, still grinning wildly, round face glowing with excitement. Then, pausing for a moment, two small brows furrowed in thought, the grin faltering slightly. He smiled up at the small creature perched on his chest, something few others had the privilege of seeing. He knew what was coming next. Small lips turning ever downward, the warrior with the missing teeth added "Daddy, did you let me win?"

Now sitting up fully, Heero peered down pointedly at the child in his lap. "Of course not," he articulated. He had to suppress another grin at the disbelieving look forming on his offspring's face. It was a carbon copy of the look he often received from his wife… "Your victory was an honest one," he deadpanned, "and that's all there is to it."

After considering this for a few moments, all traces of doubt were erased from the little face at Heero's words. Standing, he set the preschooler down beside him and immediately felt tiny fingers grasping his rough, much larger hand. "Then let's go, daddy!" came the suddenly impatient reply, face beaming up at him. Remembering the prize promised to the victor, he smiled, and followed the bouncing youth out of the room.

With another smirk he added "Are you sure you can handle _two_ scoops?" His question was met with another Relena-esque look and an incredulous 'Daaaddy.' His low, velvety chuckle, a sound that had become more and more frequent the past few years, rumbled deep in his chest. It was soon accompanied by a soft soprano as Heero was pulled towards the front door.

A gap filled grin, a shrewd smirk and identical sets of blue eyes made their way down the quiet street. Imaginary weapons temporarily discarded, they walked hand in hand towards the nearest ice cream parlor.


End file.
